Whispers in the Dark
by Kat of the Desert
Summary: Gaara's student, Katia Silverfyre attempts to unearth the dark past of Sunagakure and the forbidden secrets that lie beneath it. Together, she and Gaara will embark on a quest that may surmise their deaths. Banner in the Sky/Naruto crossover.
1. What Lies Forgotten

_**Summary: Gaara's student, Katia Silverfyre (Sabaku no Kat) decides to cause chaos and mayhem in the Swiss Alps. With the help of her new friend/potential love interest, she will attempt to conqueror the last great and terrible summit of the alps or die trying. Is Gaara truly asexual or has he developed feeling for the Swiss boy, Rudi? Contains yaoi and Shounen-ai. Banner in the Sky/Naruto crossover. This is my first fan fiction so please don't send any criticizing reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Banner in the Sky, but if I did I would be freakin' rich!  
**_

_Long ago another village existed in place of the current location of Sunagakure. There was not a barren, sand filled desert that stretched for miles upon miles but mountains; towering snowcapped peaks that slowly climbed the green meadows in which they were first conceived. In ancient times, the valleys and mountains were part of a long forgotten country called Switzerland. In those same valleys, the outdated sport of mountaineering was crafted. People from distant lands visited the peaceful country and dominated each of the peaks. All of them were besieged, except for one solitary peak._

_Then, a great battle was fought upon the once peaceful soil. A legendary evil was unleashed, Shukaku the Incarnation of Sand, a demon that controlled the element of sand. The mountains and landscape crumbled into the windswept desert it is now. The Shinobi village of Sunagakure was constructed upon the vast desert where it prospered. Shukaku, the incarnation of sand was sealed within a teakettle where it remained for centuries until the Kazekage fused the wraith with the unborn body of his son, Gaara. The snowcapped peaks of __Switzerland were all but forgotten, a taboo to the inhabitants of the hidden sand village._

Gaara stood upon a thin jutting cliff, his long and billowy shawl fluttering in the cool breeze that was often brought with the setting sun. His black-encircled aquamarine eyes reflected the stars and the black mysterious mist that lay beyond them. The dunes of sand rose up around him, shifting in the night. Usually the crimson-haired Shinobi felt a sense of calm at night, however, his heart was filled with apprehension. As he glanced at the barren landscape, he almost thought he caught a glimpse of a teenage boy with a plaid cap and beneath it, sun-kissed hair, pearl-white skin and shimmering hazel eyes. But then, with the quick blink of Gaara's eyes, the apparition vanished and Gaara was left alone once again to wrestle with his thoughts...

Author's Note: The next chapter will be longer, I swear ^_^


	2. Behind Hazel Eyes

People often wondered why a highly ranked Shinobi like Katia Silverfyre would be so fascinated by the archaic sport of rock-climbing (or as the other residents of Sunagakure and Shinobi of other nations call it, cliff-climbing.) They told her that her talents lay elsewhere, in the formation of new and powerful jutsus, and in carrying out the duties of the village.

The differences between Katia and the other residents were vast and boundless. Most of the villagers were brunette with dark tan skin. Katia had crimson spiky hair and pale olive skin. Most of them had brown or coal-black eyes. Katia had shimmery silver eyes that seemed to shine like polished gemstones. Perhaps it was not her appearance that set her apart but the wild ideas that danced around inside her mind, pursuing her in the depth of sleep. Her love for rock-climbing was simply a part of her being, her very existence. Although she told no one, her wildest desire was to one day set foot upon a summit that had never before been climbed by man. Of course the villagers had already considered her insane, it would it be unnecessary to be tossed into the loony bin over a mere aspiration. Gaara-sensei might think lowly of her.

It had been two months since Gaara "adopted" his favorite pupil. It was a duty of a teacher in Sunagakure to provide for their student if that aforementioned student was an orphan. Even though they were almost identical in age, Gaara did not mind inviting the girl into his home because she was the one person who accepted him for who he was, regardless of the rumors floating around the village. Thanks to his constant efforts, Katia's abilities to control sand had improved drastically, to the point where they rivaled his own capabilities and she triumphed in numerous tournaments. Gaara might not have shown it but he had a special place reserved for her in the corners of his heart and would sacrifice his life for her.

While Katia enjoyed living with Gaara and his siblings in the comfortable two-story house, every once in a while she would hear the slight creaking of the stairs or a soft voice murmuring. The result of an old, lived in house as one would say. Still this did not comfort her fears as it might have for another person. For, a house with history might have also been a house of death at one point. Knowing this only deepened her apprehension. Sometimes when she awakened at night she would the weight of eyes upon her face (somehow they were hazel.) Perhaps they were right, maybe she was crazy.

As a treat for all of the effort Katia had put into her training and ninja duties, Gaara had taken her out for a drink at a local nightclub, one that was not patronized by people who detested Gaara and fled whenever he entered their line of vision. The two were sitting at a glass table waiting to sip the cold but expensive beverages they had ordered (much to the protest of Katia, it was to be Gaara's treat.)

Gaara analyzed Katia with his cool, green eyes that withheld all emotion. He sensed her boredom and grunted. "I'm sorry but I don't speak gibberish." Katia teased but in reality she was happy he was actually paying attention to her "What do you want?"

From his sash he unhooked what appeared to be a large piece of cloth. On closer inspection it was revealed that it was not an overly large piece of cloth but a crimson red shirt with long sleeves and a pointed collar. Usually the blinding light of the desert sun faded dye to dull shades unless of course it was a white or neutral color. The dye used must have been the best because it was a deep garnet with an undertone of ruby.

"I found this buried in the sand by the mines…you like…crimson do you not?" Gaara half-asked and half-stated. His speech was awkward and his voice raspy because hardly anyone ever spoke to him and if they did, their comments were ignored. In face he almost didn't expect a reply. He got one though, a large grin and a thank-you which was enough to be considered the highlight of his day.

Katia eagerly grasped the shirt, her fingers rubbing the soft worn cotton. She pulled on the shirt without buttoning it and fixed the lopsided collar. There were rumors that long ago, in the ancient period before Sunagakure existed there was a horrendous war that had annihilated a wealthy and tranquil country. It was unlikely but the shirt could have been worn by a person in that mystic forgotten country. The prospect chased after her in her dreams that night while hazel eyes watched on.


End file.
